


Cool

by Beewachan



Series: Series 1 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Thanks for reading!





	

"Where the fuck is Akaashi?" Konoha muttered and frowned when he looked at the slump of Bokuto's shoulders and the pout set on his face as he walked into practice. 

"He's probably on his way here, chill." Apparently Komi had heard Konoha's unintentionally voiced thought. Konoha shifted his gaze from his upset captain to Komi and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Look, Yukie is already over there consoling him." Komi gave Konoha's shoulder a reassuring squeeze while he gestured towards Bokuto and Yukie. 

Konoha frowned but decided that things would be fine. Akaashi should arrive soon and they would be able to practice within the next ten minutes, anyways.

✿✿✿

Hearing Akaashi speak gentle words to his captain like, "it's okay," and "the flower is well and healthy," made Konoha sort of happy that the flower stepping on fiasco happened. He got to spend a little time practicing receiving with Komi, and it was nice to have one on one time, if that made sense.

Konoha told himsef he was over Komi when they were thirteen because Komi liked a certain someone else on the team, but to be completely honest, things haven't changed since they were thirteen. 

"Hey, Konoha, what would you do if you accidentally stepped on a flower?" Komi seemed genuinely curious.

"Probably frown that I might have killed it but leave afterwards. It's not like I could save it."

Komi let out an airy laugh while he received the volleyball. "Well, Bokuto replanted the flower he stepped on in attempt to save it." 

"I don't think that's quite how it works." 

"Yeah, but maybe it can have babies that turn out big and strong and healthy," Komi continued to challenge him although this was just banter. 

"I guess that's true, yeah." 

"What if you stepped on a ladybug?" 

"How is this relevant?" Konoha gave the smaller boy an annoyed look although he truly wasn't very upset or irritated. 

"I'm just curious about what you'd do!" Komi dug the ball towards Konoha's general director and quickly raised his arms in mock defense afterwards.

"I would probably be sad that I just killed a frickin ladybug instead of like a spider or something."

Komi smiled. "What would you do if you were walking by, and I was sitting on the floor, and you accidentally stepped on my hand?" 

"I would apologize profusely and kiss it better."

"Cool." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
